Ewww! Cooties!
by CafeKitty
Summary: Chapter 15 UP! The group is headed toward a nearby town for a rest ,but there's one thing. It's an all women city. To matters worse, some unexpected visitors are there!
1. Fujoshi City!

o-o Wow.I actually know how to use a Word Program. XD Well, hope you like the fanfic! Please RR.  
  
~*~  
  
It was like any other day. Sanzo had the normal, deadly expression, Gojyo was asleep, Goku was asking how much longer to the next town, and Haakai wore his usual cheerful smile.  
  
"Haakai, how much longer?"  
  
Haakai smiled as he gave Goku the same answer he gave him five minutes ago.  
  
"A few more miles and we're there."  
  
Goku sighed as he hopped back into the back, taking the map with him. He examined it, making sure Haakai was correct. Suddenly, he noticed something.  
  
"Haakai.Doesn't fujoshi mean woman?"  
  
Haakai seemed a bit uneasy as he thought of an answer for a question he though was.different.  
  
"Yes, why Goku?"  
  
"Because on the map it says Fujoshi City, and isn't there were we're going?"  
  
Haakai hadn't checked the name of the city. If they were entering an all women city, they might be having some trouble. He suddenly stopped the jeep, his dragon Harakyuu, waking Gojyo and disturbing Sanzo.  
  
"Why'd we stop? Are we there?"  
  
Gojyo yawned as he stretched his arms, but then he saw that they were still in a barren area.  
  
"Oy! What's up, Haakai?"  
  
Haakai sweat-dropped, the cheerful smile now seemed really strange.  
  
"We're going to be entering an all women city soon and - "  
  
Haakai was cut off by Gojyo, who was suddenly full of energy.  
  
"Then hurry up!"  
  
Gojyo had his usual sly smile on, probably thinking about the women.  
  
"But.If it's an all women city, I don't think men are allowed in."  
  
There was an awkward silence, except for the wind blowing.  
  
"WHATTTTT?!!!"  
  
Gojyo shook his head wildly, pouting.  
  
"But the women, and the women, and the WOMEN!!"  
  
"Shut up, you stupid kappa!"  
  
"No, you baka saru!"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!"  
  
Sanzo shot a bullet in the middle of them, making them stop and almost giving them a heart attack. Sanzo put his gun away and turned to Haakai.  
  
"What do you suppose we do?"  
  
Haakai gave Sanzo a weird chuckle and bent over and whispered something in his ear.  
  
"What? What?"  
  
Goku tried to get a little whisper ,shoving Gojyo aside. Gojyo and Goku watched as Sanzo's expression changed from angry to embarrassed to calm then to deadly.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Haakai gave Gojyo and Goku a strange, yet.disturbing smile. The smile sent shivers up their spines. Haakai smiled as he suddenly took out a pair of scissors and material for nowhere. He smiled as he said,  
  
"Who's first?" 


	2. Cute, Adorable, what else is there?

^_^ Hi nice people who read my fanfictions! XD Did you like the last chapter? I know, I know, a bit too short ,but nothing is too difficult for this kitty! Hope this fanfic is just as fun for you as the last!  
  
~*~  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
Gojyo and Goku stared at Haakai like he was crazy or something. Haakai sighed.  
  
"Please don't make this hard for me. Who'll volunteer to go first?"  
  
Gojyo suddenly Goku forward, wanting to see Goku suffer first. As soon as Goku fell into Haakai's chest, Haakai began to design. Bits and pieces of material were flying everywhere, as Haakai made Goku's outfit. Gojyo laughed as he heard Goku scream when Haakai accidentally poked him with a needle.  
  
"Please, Goku, stop moving!"  
  
"No! Never! SANZO!!"  
  
But the cry for help was yelled as soon as Haakai finished with the last snip of his scissors.  
  
"There, all done."  
  
Haakai gave Goku a mirror, and Goku started to pout. His dress was yellow.and itchy, he had fake hair that matched his attached, which were bouncy and curly, and he had a few pink bows in his hair. Sanzo pointed his gun at Goku when he tried to tear it off.  
  
"Gojyo, your turn."  
  
Gojyo felt a giant lump in his throat as he gulped. He tried to run away ,but Sanzo had stopped him.  
  
"Noo---"  
  
For Gojyo, Haakai had gagged him with a long strip of cloth and tied it behind his head, plus he had tied him up. As Haakai measured Gojyo and thought up a design, Gojyo was trying to struggle free ,but to no success. Goku laughed at Gojyo when Haakai put a pink choker with a golden bell on Gojyo, who didn't seem one bit happy.  
  
"Almost finished, Gojyo."  
  
Haakai said, but was only saying that so Gojyo would stop moving. When Haakai was done, Goku noticed Gojyo's outfit was WAY different from his own. It was a pink/red Chinese dress with golden trimming and he wore large ruby clip-on earrings, Haakai even gave him some pillows for his chest. As soon as Gojyo got the mirror to see him self, he freaked.  
  
"Damn! I look like a model for a magazine or something! Man, I have breasts, too!"  
  
Haakai smiled and suddenly no one said a word ,as they all turned their gazes to Sanzo.  
  
"What?"  
  
Sanzo glared at them, not seeming to understand until the last minute.  
  
"Pfft, no way."  
  
But Goku and Gojyo tied Sanzo up, and tossed him to Haakai.  
  
"Back-stabbing monkey!! And you stupid kappa!"  
  
Sanzo seemed to squirm the most out of the three, as he cursed and whined and complained. It took about twenty minutes for Haakai to get some lipstick onto Sanzo. He tried to spit it off ,but his attempt was unsuccessful.  
  
"When I get out of this, Goku, you and that stupid idiot are dead!"  
  
Sanzo yelled threats at Goku and Gojyo, though they only laughed at Sanzo's attempts to get free. Haakai had to poke him with a needle once to make him stop moving. By the time Haakai was done, Sanzo looked like a beautiful priestess. Kanzeon Bosatsu (Kanon), who had been watching over them for a bit for amusement, just laughed at him.  
  
"Serves him right for disrespecting me. Ha!"  
  
Sanzo wore his normal white robe, but tighter where curves were shown. Fake blonde hair had been attached to his like Goku and he was given "extra support" on his chest.  
  
"Haakai! Do I have to wear this?"  
  
Sanzo complained as he pointed to his chest, where some pillows were under his shirt. Haakai only nodded, trying to hold back a chuckle. Goku and Gojyo on the other hand, burst out laughing which ticked Sanzo off.  
  
"BAKA!"  
  
Sanzo suddenly went on a shooting rampage, scaring Gojyo and Goku to dodge the bullets. Sanzo muttered something then turned to Haakai.  
  
"What about you? Aren't you going to be changed?"  
  
Haakai nodded as he quickly changed into an emerald green dress, similar to Gojyo's, and attached a fake bun full of brown hair to his hair. He also had "extra support".  
  
"Now to Fujoshi City!"  
  
"Yay~~.."  
  
Haakai's cheerfulness wasn't helping these travelers get over their feminine sides.  
  
~*~ I wonder what will happen to our now cute, pretty and adorable travelers! ^- ^ 


	3. Eat, sleep, what!

*comes in, dragging a struggling Sesshoumaru * ^^ Ahhh.It's such a lovely day!  
  
Sesshy: MRUFF!! MURFFGR!!  
  
Me: ^^ Ahh. is the rope too loose? * tightens the rope, as Sesshy starts to whimper*  
  
Me: Enjoy this Saiyuki Fanfic! =3  
  
Sesshy: ;-; Mruf.  
  
~*~  
  
As the Saiyuki four entered the town, Sanzo noticed almost everyone.erm.every woman was staring at them, Goku got upset as he heard whispers and saw people pointing, Haakai was afraid their identities would be discovered, and Gojyo wore the stupidest smile imaginable.  
  
"Let's just.find us a nice inn. Ok?"  
  
Goku and Sanzo muttered a 'yes' as Gojyo was lost in his dirty thoughts. As they walked down the streets of Fujoshi City, they noticed how smart it was to disguise themselves. There were no men, no boys, and not even a place for guys to hang out at. Suddenly, Gojyo was stopped by two pretty, hyper little girls in there teens.  
  
"Oh Wow! Who made that beautiful dress?"  
  
They touched Gojyo's dress and the trimmings, sending Gojyo to heaven. Goku blinked, curious about the uniqueness of Gojyo's womanly outfit.  
  
"Well.if you really want to know. OW!"  
  
Sanzo had jabbed him in the side. Gojyo would blow their cover, even before they found an inn! Goku tugged on Gojyo's sleeve, an angry child-like expression on his face. His voice was quiet so the young girls wouldn't hear him, though he was harsh.  
  
"You know who made that stupid outfit!"  
  
Gojyo looked at Haakai, who seemed really depressed.  
  
"Fine, fine. My friend um."  
  
Great. They had the outfits, the make-up, everything except their names. Gojyo hesitated, not knowing what to do. Blow their cover or just say something stupid? Suddenly, it came to him.  
  
"My friend made it for me."  
  
With that, Gojyo simply turned the girls, so that they'd be facing Haakai, whose face turned red and gave them a little wave.  
  
"Seriously? Wow! Do you think you could make us one?"  
  
"Um.I'll try. By the way, do you know where an inn is?"  
  
"Thanks! Oh.an inn? Well.Mimi, do you know of one?"  
  
The girl turned to her friend, who nodded and finished the answer.  
  
"There's an inn a short way from here. It's called Kissime."  
  
Gojyo smiled, not understanding what she meant.  
  
"Well if you insist-Ow!!"  
  
Goku stepped on his foot. As Haakai got more information about the inn's locations and the price, Gojyo and Goku argued and Sanzo.just sat in the background smoking.  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
As Haakai waved good-bye to them, he returned to the group.  
  
"It's not too far, and the price is within our range. They also have an all you can eat buffet!"  
  
"FOOD FOOD FOOD!!  
  
Goku was suddenly bouncing around so much that his wig was slipping. Sanzo held the monkey still by holding the wig in the same spot and pointing his gun at Goku's side. When they entered the inn, a woman in a pink apron greeted them.  
  
"We would like a room for four please."  
  
Haakai was being the gentleman he was, even in his female appearance. The woman's expression seemed confused, so Haakai repeated the request again.  
  
"We would like a room for four people please, or two rooms with two in each."  
  
This time she replied, after a short laugh.  
  
"I understood what you said, but you're the one who doesn't understand. Let me show you."  
  
She walked over to a wooden door and slid it open. Inside, girls were everywhere, some even in their pajamas.  
  
"Since this is an all women town, women just share a large room. Understand now?"  
  
Their jaws dropped. If they shared a room with other women, someone's got to notice that they were.well.different. Goku suddenly piped up.  
  
"Miss, when do we eat?"  
  
She laughed and patted Goku on the head.  
  
"We'll eat soon, little girl, and then after that you can join everyone else in the baths."  
  
Goku smiled, not hearing anything else that didn't have to deal with food. Could their day get any worse? By that time, Hakkai, Sanzo and Gojyo thought it couldn't. When the old woman called everyone into a dining room, their noses filled with a mixture of smells, everything from A to Z. When they got a plate, Haakai saw someone that just worsened their situation!  
  
~*~  
  
Me: ^^ Like the fanfic? * sits on Sesshy*  
  
Sesshy: Get off!!  
  
Me: What's that? Want another hug? Ok! ^^ * huggles Sesshy* Oooohhh! You're just so cute! See you in the next chapter! 


	4. Meet the WannaBe's!

Oh! o-o You love me! You really love me!  
  
Sesshy: Pfft.yeah right. *a rock is suddenly dropped on his head * OWWW!!!  
  
Me: ^^ Thanks bunches for the reviews! Here's another Saiyuki Situation!  
  
~*~  
  
Haakai nudged Sanzo in the side.  
  
"Sanzo, we've got a problem."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Haakai signaled Sanzo's eyes to a small table where a purple-haired youkai and a hyper-little girl were eating. Sanzo gulped as he remembered Lirin and Yaone. Goku, who had already gotten a plateful of food and snacking on some of it in a very unladylike way, noticed Lirin and Yaone ,too.  
  
But they didn't seem to be Haakai's problem. Haakai moved Sanzo a bit to show two other "different" females eating with them. One had red hair and seemed to be youkai as the other one, except it had short, grey-ish hair. Suddenly they overheard Yaone talking to one of them.  
  
"So Kougaiji- sama-I mean Korin, how are you going to bathe with us? I don't think the innkeeper will let any woman skip out."  
  
"."  
  
Sanzo curled his lip, trying not to laugh, but Goku laughed. Gojyo popped up, a fish stick in his mouth.  
  
"What's up? Hmm?"  
  
As soon as Goku turned Gojyo's head toward Lirin's table, Gojyo almost choked.  
  
"Please be more lady-like Gojyo."  
  
"But.Man! I."  
  
As soon as he said Man, all the women in the entire inn, no the entire CITY, stopped what they're doing and stared at Gojyo. The group sweat- dropped, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, Haakai covered Gojyo's mouth and said,  
  
"What um.my friend, Go.Go.Gojiku meant to say was.Uh.Men are horrible, horrible things!"  
  
The crowd of women suddenly spoke up, agreeing, as they went on with their lives. Sanzo noticed "Korin" twitch.  
  
"I can't believe my half-brother, Dokugakuji, would dress up as a woman."  
  
Gojyo was scarred for life after he saw Kougaiji and his brother dressed up as women.  
  
"Look who's talking."  
  
Goku said, a sly smile on his face. That had shut Gojyo up. After eating, Sanzo and the rest went into their little corner of the room. That's when they tried to think up a avoid-bathing plan.  
  
"How bout we say we're um.sick?"  
  
"From what? Goku proved he wasn't sick from eating like the monkey he is."  
  
"Sanzo! Gojyo's being a baka kappa again!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
There was an awkward silence, besides the usual giggles from other girls. Suddenly Haakai piped up with a solution.  
  
"When bathing, we'll just wear our towels the whole time."  
  
"But we're gonna see THEM."  
  
"Well, what other option do we have?"  
  
Sanzo was right. They didn't have any other option. So that was that. As soon as they had created their nowhere-near-perfect-but-will-do plan, a girl in a pink towel came up to them. Goku's face went pink as did Haakai and Sanzo's, when the girl bent over, holding out a bucket with towels and shampoo in it.  
  
"Are you gals ready to take your baths?"  
  
"Um.Just a minute!"  
  
"Ok, see ya in the baths!"  
  
The girl walked off, taking a load off their shoulders. As they got their towels and headed toward the bathrooms to change, they bumped into.  
  
~*~  
  
Duh-duh-DUH! XD 


	5. Enter the Bathhouse of doom

Ack! O-O Thanks UltraM2000!! I WILL correct Hakkai's name. ^^;; I'm stupid like that sometimes.  
  
Sesshy: Seriously.* thwap* OWWW!!  
  
~*~  
  
The group bumped into Kougaiji and his group. When Kougaiji turned around to face them, he did not look happy.  
  
"Watch were you're going." He said and walked off.  
  
"Please excuse our friend, Korin. She can be quite.harsh at times."  
  
Yaone looked at Kougaiji, who was twitching at the name of 'Korin'. Lirin suddenly popped up in front of Sanzo's face.  
  
"Hi-hi! You guys look really familiar.Have we ever met?"  
  
Sanzo sweat-dropped ,but before he could answer Hakkai replied first, in a strange.female voice.  
  
"Uh.I don't think so ,but you might have passed us in the streets or something."  
  
"Are you sure? You ladies look like this group we've met before."  
  
This time Hakkai didn't have an answer. No one did as a matter of fact. After a few minutes of silence and no reply to her answer, Lirin glared at them suspiciously.  
  
"Can I ask what your names are?"  
  
"Um.This is San-Sani! I'm Hitomi and these are.. Gojiku and Sally."  
  
Goku kicked Hakkai in the leg, hating the fact that he had to be Sally ,because they couldn't think of anything else.  
  
"Sally?"  
  
Lirin wasn't suspicious anymore, she more likely confused.  
  
"Well.um.Sally's from America!"  
  
Everyone in the group stare at Gojyo. America?! Oh brother.  
  
"Oh!! You've got a good point. Well, I gotta go. Korin and Dokugakuji-I mean, Doki, are very impatient. See you in the bathhouse!"  
  
With that Lirin ran off with Yaone, towards the bathrooms. Phew! Lirin almost discovered their identities, but luckily.the topic of names had made her forget about their looks. After taking long, annoying turns changing in a bathroom, they came out in their towels. For them it was weird holding the towel at their chest, instead of their waist.  
  
"I'm going to kill you Hakkai."  
  
Sanzo's face was red with embarrassment.  
  
"Dang, I didn't know women felt this weird."  
  
Gojyo was turning the towel around himself, trying to see if it would feel more comfortable in each spot, but nothing could hide the fact that he was a guy. When girls passed by, some giggled, and Hakkai didn't understand why. Suddenly Hakkai saw that in his towel, Goku had snuck to the buffet table and started to munch. Sanzo grabbed Goku and dragged him into the bathhouse.  
  
Inside the bathhouse women were everywhere. Some were wearing bathing suits, some wore towels ,but what really made the groups' faces turn red was the fact that some girls just sat in the water with nothing.  
  
Gojyo was very tempted to just jump in and start flirting ,but he knew if he did, he would be a dead man. A girl with pink/red hair came up to them in her white bathing suit.  
  
"C'mon! Don't be so shy! We're not going to bite."  
  
Well, she was very outgoing wasn't she? She grabbed Gojyo's hand and dragged him into the water. As he was being dragged, Gojyo gave the group a worried face. They sweat-dropped as they watched the girls sit around Gojyo and start to ask him questions about his life.  
  
What could they do? Soon girls just pushed them into the water, giggling when they held onto their towels as if their lives depended on it. Later on, as the group sat in the water, Goku suddenly opened a lazy eye. He spotted Lirin with Kougaiji and the rest.  
  
Goku nudged Hakkai.  
  
"Hakkai, what if.Lirin discovers who we are?"  
  
Hakkai sweat-dropped ,but before he could answer, his attention was drawn to Yaone. Goku followed Hakkai's frozen gaze to Yaone and smirked evilly. Yaone was wearing a lavender towel and Hakkai seemed to be watching her every move.  
  
"You know, you might blow our cover if you keep staring at Yaone."  
  
Goku laughed as he gave Hakkai a sly look. Hakkai blinked, waking himself out of his fantasies.  
  
"Oh. Sorry."  
  
Hakkai's face was a bright red and suddenly he noticed Sanzo was gone. Hakkai looked around for Sanzo and saw Sanzo in a corner with other women, drinking sake. Typical. Suddenly he saw Goku leave with another young girl back to the buffet table. Just like him.  
  
Hakkai closed his eyes, wanting to relax, but NOT wanting to blow their cover. At that moment, he felt someone sit right beside him. Did he dare look?  
  
~*~ Ahhh!! XD Cliffhanger!! Is it Yaone? Gojyo? Someone else he doesn't know?! o_o!! Hope you enjoyed it, please R & R.  
  
Sesshy: DON'T R &R!! She's stupid and--- * is suddenly struck by lightning*  
  
Me: ^^ Hmm.did Sesshy say something? 


	6. Too Close for Comfort!

I'm sorry guys for all the mistakes people are pointing out! X.x CafeKitty is being stupid. XD Well tell me how you like this new café dish! ^^ Sesshy: I bet it's poisoned..  
  
~*~  
  
Hakkai saw Lirin, sitting right next to him, staring at his curiously. Hakkai sweat-dropped.  
  
"Um.Can I help you?"  
  
"Nope. Just doing a quick checkup."  
  
And with those words, Lirin jumped around Hakkai. Lifting up his arms, eyeing his hair and poking his nose. Hakkai sweat-dropped even more. What was she looking for?! Finally, after prying examining each inch of his body, Lirin backed up from him and seemed to be thinking hard, as though trying to figure out a puzzle.  
  
Hakkai fisted up his hands and put them on his knees. She knew. She had to know! And if she didn't then what was she trying to figure out?! Hakkai started to sweat nervously. Suddenly popped up in front of his face.  
  
"You're a strange one."  
  
As soon as she stated that.different comment, Hakkai snapped.  
  
"I'm not a man! Get away!"  
  
".."  
  
There was a silence as Hakkai's face grew a scarlet red. Greeaaat. Goku had come back at that time with food in his mouth, he swallowed hard and the silence was so intense, Goku was sure he heard his food being digested. Lirin blinked not understand.  
  
"Of course you're not a guy!"  
  
Was she THAT clueless? Well, at least they were safe. At that time Goku sat by Hakkai, wanting to figure out what's going on and the miniature crowd had caught Sanzo's attention.  
  
"Whaa?"  
  
Suddenly Lirin smiled, or was it a smirk?  
  
"You're not a guy cause you got these!"  
  
And with that she grasped Hakkai's chest, giggling. Hakkai's face was -if possible- a deeper red than it was. Sanzo, who had been watching out of amusement, suddenly spewed his sake into the water. He coughed as he looked at them, sweat-dropping. Goku had burst into laughter at that time. When Lirin let go, Yaone had appeared behind her.  
  
"Please excuse Lirin! She's a bit on the wild side."  
  
Hakkai shook his head, the redness in his face disappearing.  
  
"No problem, ma'am."  
  
But the redness just came back when Yaone bent over, showing some of her chest, as she held out a hand to Hakkai.  
  
"I'm Yaone, kind of like Lirin's caretaker and friend."  
  
Hakkai shook her hand, trying not to look.  
  
"Hitomi, nice to meet you."  
  
Goku and Lirin watched the two talk about their lives and adventures. Soon they walked off and started to chase each other in the water. They were tackling, shoving, and tickling each other. Suddenly Lirin tripped and she fell onto Goku, her chest in his face.  
  
"Oops! Sorry!"  
  
Lirin got up and blinked. As Goku got up, his face a light pink, Lirin thought she saw Goku's hair tilting.  
  
"Um.your hair."  
  
Goku didn't understand until he looked in the water. ACK! He grabbed his head, sweat-dropping, hoping she didn't understand.  
  
"Ahahaha! It does that sometimes, I mean.erm.It just."  
  
Goku couldn't think of anything. Suddenly a hand landed on his head. It was Sanzo, with two other women.  
  
"Go-I mean Sally.be careful and don't play so rough. You act like a monkey sometimes."  
  
Man, even as a girl, Sanzo could make fun of Goku. Lirin suddenly added onto the topic.  
  
"I knew a group of men who had a boy named Goku. His priest friend, Sanzo, used to call him a monkey."  
  
Sanzo and Goku sweat-dropped. She was too close for comfort! What could they do? What could they do?! Sanzo made a quick change in the subject.  
  
"Was one of them.cute?"  
  
'Oh, great one, Sanzo. Was one of them cute?!' ,Goku thought. Goku looked at Sanzo as though he was a complete idiot. The two women that had been with Sanzo laughed.  
  
"Sani, are you LOOKING for a man?"  
  
One of them asked, her voice sounding as though she knew he was a man. Sanzo blushed and shook his head.  
  
"Nope, just wanting to know."  
  
"If you say so.We'll be in the corner."  
  
"DRINKING SAKE!!"  
  
As the two women returned to their sake-drinking corner, Sanzo looked at Lirin, who was smiling.  
  
"Nope! But Goku's fun to play with!"  
  
Lirin didn't know! Phew! She was starting to get suspicious though, they could tell by the way she acted. As Sanzo was leaving, Lirin stopped him.  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Suddenly she pounced on him, throwing him on the ground and sitting on him. She grabbed his chest, turning his face red.  
  
"What the freak- Woah! Get your hands off!"  
  
"I'm just wondering if these are REAL! Hey lemme go!"  
  
Sanzo had grabbed her wrists and twisted them behind her.  
  
"Sally, you teach this girl a lesson!"  
  
Goku smirked his adorable evil smile.  
  
"Gotcha!"  
  
"What're you going to do to me?!"  
  
Lirin's voice actually sounded worried. Goku attacked her, making her cry.  
  
"Stop! Stopp!!"  
  
He continued to tickle her as she struggled free. Sanzo smirked, waving good-bye and returning to the corner. Goku continued to tickle her as Gojyo approached. He looked up, though he never stopped tickling Lirin, and smiled. Something about Gojyo's face though, didn't seem happy. Gojyo looked a bit.green.  
  
"What's up with you?"  
  
"I.I just hit on."  
  
Gojyo muttered something in Goku's ear, his eyes widening. By then, Goku was too disgusted to tickle Lirin anymore.  
  
"You hit on Kougaiji?!"  
  
Lirin stared at them.  
  
"How do you know about.Wait a second!"  
  
"SHOOT!! RUN FOR IT!!"  
  
Before Lirin could chase after them, they had ran out of the bathhouse and into their corner of the room. They got dressed into their female clothes and hid under the blankets. Maybe.hopefully.Lirin would never find them.  
  
~*~  
  
^^ Like it? I hope so. x.x Please!! Don't hate CafeKitty! XD  
  
Sesshy: o.o! Hattttteeee!! Hate her!! C'mon PLEASE!!  
  
Me: Hush up! -.- * thwaps Sesshy unconscious* ^^ Good boy! 


	7. Let's find out secrets!

Me: o_o;; Where are the beloved reviews?! I got one nice one ^^ ,but that was all.  
  
Sesshy: Maybe they took my request and now they hate you. *smirk*  
  
Me: Sesshy. *sniffle* Do you.really hate me? ;-;  
  
Sesshy: Yes-o.o;; I..er.STOP IT WITH THE WHIMPERS!! X.x  
  
Me: XD Ha! Well here's the Café Kitty's Saiyuki Specialty!  
  
~*~  
  
Lirin stared at the blank space where Goku and Gojyo had been a second ago. She blinked.  
  
"Do they know?"  
  
Suddenly she rushed to Kougaiji (Korin). She pounced from behind Korin and whispered in his ear.  
  
"The new girls know! Be careful!"  
  
Kougaiji sweat-dropped and Dokugakuji (Doki) who had overheard, stared at Lirin, his expression wishing it wasn't true. Someone knew THEIR secret!  
  
Meanwhile with Goku and Gojyo..  
  
"Gojyo! How.WHY did you kiss Kougaiji?"  
  
Gojyo's face turned green again.  
  
"Don't remind me. It wasn't my fault! I was a bit.drunk, then I thought Kougaiji was a hot babe and I.erm.."  
  
"Then you kissed him, am I right?"  
  
Goku had a disgusted look on his face, using one hand to lift his head up. Gojyo nodded, as he shivered at the thought.  
  
"You really are a baka kappa."  
  
"Hush up you monkey! I saw you having some fun with Lirin, especially the part where her breast was in your face."  
  
Goku was taken aback. Goku's expression changed from disgusted to pouty as his face turned a slight pink.  
  
"So? At least I didn't get drunk and kiss a GUY."  
  
"You're too young to get drunk!"  
  
"Yeah right! I'm eighteen and so is my brain! Your brain is probably still trying t catch up!"  
  
"Why you!"  
  
Gojyo tackled Goku and they got into a little cat-fight under the blanket. Suddenly the blanket flew off them and in front of them stood Hakkai. The image of them was a bit.disturbing. Gojyo had Goku pinned to the ground, with one of Goku's leg up and Gojyo's knee was in-between Goku's legs. All three of them went red.  
  
"Um.I'll just leave and let you guys continue with your um.business."  
  
With that, Hakkai left the two. Gojyo and Goku sweat-dropped. They looked at each other.  
  
"Does Hakkai think.?"  
  
"I think he does."  
  
Suddenly, they bolted after Hakkai and stopping him.  
  
"Hakkai we are NOT gay!"  
  
Well, Goku was tackling this head on. Hakkai looked at Goku, not quite buying a word he said.  
  
"You guys just go back and have fun. I'll tell Sanzo."  
  
Goku blushed. If Sanzo found out then.Sanzo would never let him hear the end of it!! Gojyo twitched.  
  
"Oy! Hakkai, we're serious!"  
  
"I know you're serious, that's why you two should just go on with it."  
  
(Goku and Gojyo) "WE ARE NOT GAY!!!"  
  
"Fine, fine. I won't tell Sanzo. This will be our little secret."  
  
They twitched. Hakkai had gotten on their last nerves.  
  
"Fine! Be that way! You want gay, I'll be gay!"  
  
Suddenly Gojyo stomped off, his earrings jingling with each step. Goku and Hakkai sweat-dropped. Hakkai smiled at Goku and put a finger to his lips.  
  
"Can you keep a secret Goku?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I was just joking."  
  
Hakkai winked at Goku and returned to the bathes. Goku stood there for a few moments, his brain translating the words. Just Joking.Goku's face turned red from anger. Oh~! Hakkai was such an excellent actor! Pfft!  
  
Back To Korin and Doki!!  
  
"Lirin, you told?!"  
  
Kougaiji was angry as ever. No one else paid any attention to them since it was probably about a rumor or something. Lirin shook her head.  
  
"All I heard from the woman named Gojiku was that she hit on another woman."  
  
Lirin was another knot in the group's problem. She didn't know how those words affected Kougaiji. He twitched when she said something about hitting on another woman. Gah! The memory was coming back! Kougaiji had been sitting talking to Dokugakuji, when a drunk, crimson haired woman snuck up from behind him.  
  
She had pressed her chest against his back, making his face turn a slight red. She had kissed his neck then his lips. NO NO NO!! Kougaiji shook his head, erasing the memory bubble like in anime. Never ever ever ever again would he remember that moment! Lirin stared at Kougaiji as his face turned a bright red.  
  
"Kou.I mean Korin, were YOU the woman she hit on?"  
  
Yaone, who had just arrived a few minutes ago, stared at Kougaiji. Kougaiji looked at Yaone's confused face. Great. Yaone probably felt so sorry for him. Kougaiji muttered.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Yes. I was ok?! Sheesh!"  
  
The group gasped in horror, well, not Doki since he was there when it happened. Suddenly, someone splashed Kougaiji with water. That was the last straw.  
  
"Who in seven hells tick me off?!"  
  
His eyes caught onto the adorable face of.  
  
~*~  
  
Me: D Ahh! How I lurve cliffhangers. Suffer! ^^ Suffer!!!!!  
  
Sesshy: I'm gonna suffer from all your yelling. *puts headphones on*  
  
Me: Wow o.o;; . How fast dogs learn to use technology. 


	8. Drink? No thanks!

Me: Guess who's back? ^^  
  
Sesshy: Someone.save me! X.x You won't believe what she made me do-  
  
Me: *covers his mouth* Shh! o-o If you told then.You'd be thwaped -.-  
  
Sesshy: Fine Fine. *throws the Saiyuki fanfic at you* Just read and review *sigh*  
  
~*~  
  
His eyes caught onto the adorable face of Goku. Kougaiji suddenly jumped back, his heart racing. He looked again and saw a normal little girl with curly, blonde hair and golden eyes. It couldn't be Goku. Unless.  
  
His friends stared at him, awkwardly.  
  
"What's wrong Korin?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm going to.erm..change."  
  
With that Kougaiji left. Lirin stared at Doki and then Yaone, and both only shrugged. Soon, they continued to relax.  
  
-Saiyuki Group!-  
  
Sanzo came over to Goku, who was playing in the water. His usually pale face was a bright red and Sanzo was stumbling. Goku watched Sanzo run into women and trip over himself once. As soon as Sanzo sat near Goku, he could already tell what was wrong. Sanzo was drunk.  
  
Sanzo hiccuped as he took another long sip of sake. He smiled, well.tried to.  
  
"Goku.I think you're old enough."  
  
Goku's expression was confusion. Suddenly, Sanzo put a cup in Goku's empty hands and then filled the cup with sake. Goku stared at it, the sweet yet sour smells reaching his nose. Goku winced when he took his very first sip of sake. It was sour! How could Sanzo drink this.this junk?  
  
Goku looked up at the drunk Sanzo, his face full of all his innocence. Sanzo took a sip, but then saw Goku's adorable little golden eyes peering at him.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"You're drunk and you know it. Stop drinking that stupid sake!"  
  
Goku wasn't going to try and be nice and quiet while one of his friends go so drunk that they couldn't walk! Sanzo glared at him, and soon a smirk grew on Sanzo's face as he continued drinking. Goku gapped, but then his face quickly grew red. Was Sanzo testing his temper?  
  
"You need to relax, Goku."  
  
Before Goku could reply, something cold touched his lips and entered his mouth. Yuck! It was disgusting! He spit the sake out and into the water. (N/A- Tricked you didn't I? ^^) He glared at the smirking Sanzo. Sanzo was too drunk to even tell if Goku was actually a guy.  
  
"What the freak do you think you're doing?!"  
  
"Just trying to get you to calm down."  
  
Calm down?! Shoving sake down Goku's throat wasn't going to calm him down. Goku got up and took Sanzo's sake bottle, Sanzo only stared, surprised. Goku opened the top and held it above the water. No! He was going to dump it out! Sanzo reached for it, but Goku was faster. Soon, only one drop of sake remained. Sanzo gapped as Goku walked off, leaving him to suffer.  
  
Goku decided to change clothes and hit the hay. He looked for his feminine clothes, found them, and headed toward the bathroom. It was around midnight and Goku hadn't noticed that most of the women that were in the bathhouse were gone. When he opened the bathroom door opened, he closed it almost as fast.  
  
Inside, all the girls had started to change.  
  
Goku felt his heart race as he blushed. He couldn't go in there! Suddenly, something pushed again the door. He jumped back and closed his eyes. Soon, he heard heavy breathing. He opened his golden eyes to see Gojyo and Hakkai, sweating.  
  
"No one told us girls were in there!"  
  
"I didn't understand where all the women went.but now I do!"  
  
Their faces were bright red too. Soo..Goku didn't have to suffer alone. Suddenly, Goku felt someone's hand touch his shoulder. He saw the looks on Gojyo and Hakkai's faces change from embarrassed to scared. As Goku turned around he slowly saw the face of.  
  
~*~  
  
Me: Cliffhanger!! ^^ Yay!  
  
Sesshy: Yay? They HATE cliffhangers! x.x  
  
Me: Oh well! They have to deal. -.- Remember ^^ R&R!! 


	9. Ohh, someone's jealous!

Me: *sings a song about cliffhangers* ^^ La la la!! Cliffhangers!!  
  
Sesshy: *covers his ears, though he still can hear me*  
  
Me: -.- oh! o.o! Idea! ^^ *grabs a microphone* LLLLLLLAAAAA!!!!  
  
Sesshy: X.X! GAHHH!! *faints*  
  
~*~  
  
Goku turned to see the face of.Lirin. She wore a bright smile and only a pink towel on. She suddenly pushed all of them through the door and into the bathroom. They struggled to get around her ,but behind her was Kougaiji. So, they decided to stick with the bathroom. Goku's face was a slight pink as his towel almost slid off his chest, but luckily he grabbed it in time.  
  
"What's wrong with you guys? You act like you've never seen a bare girl before."  
  
Ohhh.how right she was. Hakkai sweat-dropped as he tried not to really 'look' at the bare women. Goku didn't understand how women could just look at each other, though they were naked, and continue talking about their life or whatnot. Gojyo had held his towel tightly, using both hands.  
  
Goku had avoided dropping his towel and making sure his eyes didn't wander ,but the tables turned. His face turned a bright red as he saw Lirin take her towel off and slip her clothes on. He tried not to look ,but.he couldn't help it!  
  
"Stupid hormones." Goku muttered as he ripped himself away.  
  
Gojyo was probably having the hardest time. So many vulnerable women, and yet.he couldn't even touch one of them. Suddenly a hand crawled over his chest, well, his feminine chest. He twitched and suddenly noticed it was another woman. He gapped, didn't think any of these women were.GAY!  
  
Gojyo jumped back with surprise, only to make her laugh. She was a sweet girl, maybe around Goku's age? Her raven hair matched her black eyes, and when she smiled he noticed fangs. Youkai, perhaps? He looked around her body for a special piece of jewelry or maybe an ornament. She blinked at his curiosity.  
  
"The name's Korin, can I ask what you're looking for?"  
  
Korin, huh? Well, should Gojyo risk it and ask her if she was a youkai? Well, he did.  
  
"The name's Gojiku and I was wondering.are you youkai?"  
  
Silence. Gojyo was sure he heard his heart beating. Bu-bump-bu-bump-bu- bump. The rate of his heart quickened. Bu-bump-bu-bump-bu-bump! He started to sweat. She wouldn't answer. The women around him knew.he knew they knew. Gojyo had to stop! His mind was playing tricks on him! He was losing it! Suddenly, his mind gave way when Korin replied.  
  
"Yeah.Oh yeah! Um, sorry, Gojiku, for giving you that fright earlier. I'm not gay! I was just teasing you."  
  
She knew! Teasing? Ha! Teasing just to get the truth out! Suddenly, an idea popped up in Gojyo's head.  
  
"Can you meet me here again when everyone's asleep?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Oh great move Gojyo. He just asked her (kinda) on a date! What was he gonna do when she came? Kiss her?! Make-out?! Oh great.he might as well tell the world his secret now.  
  
"Well, sure.but why?"  
  
Was Korin playing dumb with him? Mocking him?! No..maybe..she really didn't know! Gojyo smiled.  
  
"Um.I gotta tell you something."  
  
So..after all the women went to sleep, he was going to tell her. Great...Enough time for her to be in a state of shock, scream, tell the others, and get them killed. He shook the image out of his head.  
  
"Well, see ya then Gojiku."  
  
With that, Gojyo watched Korin leave. He.he actually got away with it..Wow..(N/A: *writes this moment down in Saiyuki History*)  
  
Now back to Goku!  
  
Goku's breathing was heavy. He was getting embarrassed about seeing Lirin! This was great.. Suddenly, he noticed something. He stood up and examined himself in a tall, oak wood mirror. Hey! Lirin's breasts are bigger than his! Goku made a pouty face. He was WAY cuter than her, and much more innocent, so why did she get the bigger breasts?!  
  
Goku sat himself in a chair, his hands cupping his breasts. 'No fair' Goku thought as he let his chest go. It seems as though Goku had forgotten that he was really a guy. Goku stood up again and examined himself in the mirror. No way! This could NOT be happening.  
  
Goku grabbed his butt and made another sulky face. Lirin had a bigger butt than him, too! He sat down and crossed his arms over his chest. Great. He had the personality and facial features ,but LIRIN had the body. 'No Fair' Goku thought again as he began to sulk. Suddenly, someone tapped him on the back. He turned around to see.  
  
~*~  
  
Me: ^^ And that's the end of this song! *bows to the audience* You love me, you really love me!  
  
Sesshy: Pfft.  
  
Me: ;-; Sesshy no love neko sama?  
  
Sesshy: You just called yourself Lord Cat. X.x  
  
Me: Do I care? ^^  
  
Sesshy: I doubt it.  
  
Me: Remember CafeKitty customers, READ AND REVIEW! 


	10. Dont you like pain?

Me: Cafekitty is back! ^^  
  
Sesshy: X.x! Someone! Anyone!! Save me!! She made me-  
  
Me: I made you do nothing. ^^ You VOLUNTEEERED. There's a difference in force and volunteering.  
  
Sesshy: You didn't tell me I had to-  
  
Me: It's not my fault I had to make my ex jealous. And you signed a contract!  
  
Sesshy: But-  
  
Me: No But's, hey you! *points to the reader* Get reading while we continue to argue!  
  
~*~  
  
Goku turned around to see Sanzo, who was also wearing a pink towel wrapped around his chest. He bit his lower lip, trying not to laugh at the hand mark, that was still bright red, on Sanzo's face.  
  
"PFAHHAHAHHAA!!! Whatcha do? Don't tell me you groped a girl or something when you were drunk! HAHAHHAA!!!"  
  
Goku was laughing so hard that tears were forming at the edges of his eyes. Sanzo turned his hands into fists, as Goku continued laughing.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!"  
  
Sanzo pulled out his giant paper fan and started hitting Goku like mad. Lirin had finished putting her clothes on when she noticed Sanzo thwaping the crud out of Goku. She tied her hair and then stomped over. Suddenly, Sanzo felt a fist hit his face.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?! What did she do to you? I mean..Huh?"  
  
Goku and Sanzo started to sweat as they noticed Lirin's eyes attracted to the paper fan. Did she know? Should they take the risk? Goku looked at Sanzo, with a death glare. It was Sanzo's fault, so he should fix it. Lirin broke her eye contact with the fan and turned back to Sanzo. Sanzo gulped as he got back up off the floor. He muttered.  
  
"What'd you say?"  
  
Sanzo put his fan away.  
  
"I said."  
  
There was a long silence. Gojyo and Hakkai had appeared at that time, and they watched, all their attention on Sanzo.  
  
"You said? C'mon spit it out."  
  
Man, Lirin didn't have to be so bossy! Goku watched, sitting Indian style, so absorbed in the little dramatic scene that he had forgotten about envying Lirin's body.  
  
"I said. sorry. You happy?!" (N/A: o-o Woah. *adds that to the Saiyuki History book*)  
  
Sanzo's face was a bright red, as though he had just said that in front of millions of people. Lirin suddenly smiled.  
  
"Yup, I'm satisfied. Now go get changed and I'll see you guys in the bedroom."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
Sanzo muttered as he went to change into his female clothes. What Lirin just said sent shivers up Goku's spine. Guys..and..bedroom. That was scary! Luckily, Goku remembered that all the women slept in one room, so he took a breather. As Lirin left, Gojyo suddenly burst out laughing.  
  
"HAHAHA!! Sanzo said.HAHAHHA!! SORRY!!"  
  
Hakkai sweat-dropped as Sanzo cursed and hit Gojyo back into the bathhouse.  
  
"Well."  
  
Sanzo stomped off, his clothes under one arm, as he entered a dressing stall. Gojyo was now soaking wet, and he noticed that he towel had slid off. He grabbed it, hoping no one saw him, but he was wrong.  
  
~*~  
  
Me: *gasp* So.Who saw Gojyo? Who knows? Lol *continues arguing* Sesshy! You hate me?!  
  
Sesshy: Yes! Ha! I said it! YES YES YES!  
  
Me: ;-; *sniffles* Fine..Be that way..  
  
Sesshy: o_o;; -Shoot! I..I made her cry.- S-stop!  
  
Me: If you hate me then. *shoves him into a pit where my killer stuffed animals are* You have to deal with my toys. And it was your fault! I NEVER SAID YOU HAD TO GROPE ME!!!  
  
*Silence*  
  
Sesshy: I DIDN'T -OW!- MEAN TO YOU WENCH!! 


	11. Trapped in the city of Desire

Wow..you people actually envy me? O-o I am surprised beyond words.  
  
Sesshy: She actually means to say..DO NOT REVIEW--- *suddenly a giant spider appears* OH MY..GGGGAAWWWWWWHHHH!!!! O-O!!! *runs away*  
  
Me: ^^ Sesshy's biggest fear is spiders..and me. *rides the spider*  
  
~*~  
  
Gojyo grabbed his towel and wrapped it tightly around his "chest". 'Shoot..I hope no one saw me..' Gojyo thought as he ringed his hair dry. He walked back into the bathroom and grabbed his female clothes. Suddenly, a light bulb shone over his head. He had to meet Korin soon! It was about 2 am and he told her to meet her in here as soon as everyone was asleep. He checked around the bathroom and saw no one.  
  
He checked the buffet table. Not a single soul. Finally, he checked the bedroom and saw everyone, sleeping or watching soap operas. He felt disgusted as he saw the girls cry or whimper over the soap opera. Gojyo heard one girl squeak 'Jeffery! How could you do that to Maria?'. He laughed to himself and put his feminine clothes on. This outfit was different though. It wasn't the Chinese dress he had worn before. This time it was a night-dress. It was thick..but it was pink.  
  
'Hakkai, you're a dead man as soon as we get out of this stupid city!' He thought to himself as he slipped on the dress. Suddenly, he heard the familiar squeak of the door. He quickly dressed and peered out to see who it was. It was Korin. A blush covered his face, and it was so intense that Gojyo could have sworn he was about to pass out. He turned away from her.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Dang! She just HAD to look innocent AND look it. He turned to look back to her. She had the perfect body, and it was so perfect that Gojyo started to think...Suddenly Gojyo shook the images out of his head. Korin wore a spaghetti strap that was almost see-through and short shorts. She held a teddy bear close. Gojyo sighed as he took a step towards her. He watched her face light up.  
  
"Good! You're here. I wanted you to see my teddy bear. I named it after a man who helped my mother once. His name is Gojyo."  
  
Gojyo stared at her. Did she know? But what really filled his head was her statement. He had helped her mother... Suddenly, he remembered. (N/A: The part you are about to read is NOT an episode. If it was, I'd be very happy. o-o) They were in a town and the people were picking on a woman because she had been a youkai and so had her husband. They had a daughter who was about the age of 7. Her husband had already been killed, and that was the only city for miles.  
  
They had taken her with them to the next city. She had thanked Gojyo and the rest and kept telling them that she was very grateful. News carried on and Gojyo had heard that her mother had died, but her daughter was alive and well. Suddenly, Gojyo came back to reality.  
  
"It's..kawaii. And I'm telling the truth!"  
  
He was replied with Korin's warm smile. Her mother's smile.  
  
"Thanks, Gojiku. You're one of the nicest people I've met here at in Fujoshi city. I want to meet more people, but.."  
  
Korin's eyes seemed to be hidden behind a mask of sorrow. Gojyo noticed her grip on her teddy bear tighten, as a silver tear slid down her face. As she spoke her voice was extremely shaky.  
  
"I can't..Once you enter this city, you can't get out."  
  
Gojyo suddenly forgot about Korin. C-can't get out? But..they HAD to get out! He suddenly thought of having to deal with being surrounded by women forever, not being able to touch them! Korin watched him as he shook his head and started muttering to himself. She sweat-dropped.  
  
"Um.Gojiku are you...ok? You seem kinda...paranoid."  
  
But Gojyo didn't hear her. He had to tell the others. Suddenly, he felt something against his back. Gojyo sat there stunned, as his mind suddenly went blank. Suddenly, the thing against his back left it bare and empty, and soon after the door squeaked its familiar sound again. Gojyo stared at the teddy bear, which had been left behind.  
  
He stroked its head and then held it, staring into its coal-black eyes. Her voice was so soothing and confident, and her touch was as gentle as her personality was. He hugged the bear, thinking about that moment.  
  
~FlashBack~  
  
"I'll help you leave this place."  
  
Gojyo had felt her against his skin..and she knew. Korin was different than he had expected. Something in her voice made him feel as though he could trust her.  
  
"In one day, get your friends and lead them to the edge of the town at sun break. I'll be waiting."  
  
He had to trust her, she had a plan to help them escape. How could he repay her? Suddenly, before Gojyo could say anything, Korin left ,leaving her bear behind. She knew he was Gojyo, and she wanted to thank him with this escape.  
  
~End of FlashBack~  
  
Gojyo got up and as he left, he took the teddy bear with him. He had to tell the others.  
  
~*~  
  
Me: I know, I know. A bit late, but I mean I have school and Christmas coming up! For my readers, I'm gonna have a special Christmas chapter! Long and very descriptive, plus some laughs from the Saiyuki gang! Remember R&R!! ^_^  
  
Sesshy: *twitches as he finally climbs out of the pit full of rabid toys* I..I..*stops himself before he says hates, not wanting to go back* x.x Ugh! *faints* 


	12. Surprise, Surprise!

Me: x_x Before you kill me, let me explain! *sighs* I had history fair, report cards, mathcounts, science fair, a trip to Michigan, a family argument, and an encounter with a new anime...Gravitation. o_o Shuichi is finnnnnnneeeeeeeee....and so is Ryuuichi! ^^ BUNNY!  
  
Tohma: o_o What am I doing here?  
  
Me: o_o!! EEP! TOHMA!! *tackles, starts to send clothes flying*  
  
Tohma: RAPPPPEEE!! X-X!!  
  
Me: ^^ P.S.- I made a mistake earlier. I said Kougaiji's name was "Korin" but I've got to change it to "Katana" since I used Korin for the other girl. Anyways, JA! *continues to kiss Tohma*  
  
~*~  
  
Gojyo grabbed the stuffed bear toy and ran out of the bathroom. He walked into the area where all the females had slept. Gojyo looked around the room, trying to find his group. Suddenly, his red eyes found them, and he made a disgusted face. Even though it was PROBABLY (N/A: o_o 50/50 chance) an accident, Gojyo did not like looking at his friends in the positions they were in. Hakkai was, what looked to be, cuddling Sanzo, whose arm was around Hakkai's shoulder. Goku was in the middle, most of his body on top of Sanzo. Gojyo swallowed, his face a bit green.  
  
As he shook them awake, he saw Lirin shift in her sleep and Kougaiji wrap his arm around her, somewhat seeming protective. Gojyo blushed as a dirty image popped into his head. He shook it away as Sanzo held his gun to Gojyo's head.  
  
"What's the reason for waking me, baka kappa?"  
  
Gojyo gulped, knowing from the tone of Sanzo's voice that he was NOT happy. But he shook that thought away as he explained.  
  
"If you don't want to stay a woman forever, than you'd better listen."  
  
Sanzo lowered his gun as he sat up, and locked his eyes onto Gojyo.  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
Gojyo had noticed when Sanzo had sat up, that Sanzo seemed to tense up a bit.  
  
"Well, I have a friend, Korin, who can get us out of this city."  
  
"Why do we have to get out?"  
  
By now Hakkai was awake, and in on the conversation. Hakkai rubbed his eyes, until he was fully awake. Gojyo continued, but stopped quickly when he saw Yaone turn over.  
  
"Anyways, we have to get out because this city is--- "  
  
Suddenly, Goku screamed.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"  
  
The others covered his mouth before his scream could continue. They whispered harshly to Goku.  
  
"What do you think you're doing, you baka saru!?" Sanzo hissed.  
  
They released Goku's mouth, looking around, surprised that that scream hadn't awakened the whole building. Goku explained in a quiet voice.  
  
"I had this horrible nightmare!" Goku gasped, soaked in sweat. "We were all going to be girls forever if we didn't get out of this city! And then, we had to act gay to get out of this horrid place!"  
  
The group sweat-dropped as Goku gasped for air, after that horrible "nightmare". He looked at them with his golden eyes, first to Gojyo, then Hakkai and finally the expressionless Sanzo. His eyes widened slightly.  
  
"It wasn't a dream was it?"  
  
They all shook their heads. Goku shook his head fiercely, almost tearing some hair out. As Sanzo and Gojyo tried to calm Goku down, Hakkai walked over to a window and pushed aside the curtains. The sun was coming up, which meant that it was around 5 am or so. Suddenly, Hakkai saw a female coming towards the building! Before he closed the curtains and ran back to "sleep", he noticed the oddest thing. She had black skin with white hair like silk. She was so different from the rest, with her foreign appearance and jewelry. Where had Hakkai seen that type of foreign jewelry before?  
  
Before she came to close to notice him, he left the window and told the other to return to sleep. As they "slept", they all kept an eye at her as she walked among the girls. She opened the door, as quiet as a shadow and she seemed to almost float among them. Suddenly they watched with horrified expressions as she bent over to a young girl, and bit into her neck! Goku winced a bit as he hid his disgusted face under the blanket. The vampiress must have heard the shuffle of Goku, because at that same moment, she let the girl fall limply to the floor, who was still breathing.  
  
The woman floated towards Goku and his group, when Sanzo felt her gaze fall upon him. Suddenly, Sanzo, still pretending to sleep, felt her cold lips kiss him on the cheek. As she departed, Sanzo could feel the tip of her fang rake across his face, just gently enough to leave a temporary red line. As she left the room, closing the door behind her, Sanzo sat up and glared at the door, as though it was her. Now, he was full of hatred.  
  
~*~  
  
Tohma: x-x Wow....  
  
Me: ^^ Hehehe! That was fun!  
  
Tohma: How can you have so much energy after that?  
  
Me: Because...^^ Watching you run away, naked, is fun! Especially the part where I tickled you!  
  
Tohma: -.- I got you too!  
  
Me: Where? O-o  
  
Tohma: For that punishment, I gave you a hickey see? *points to a red spot on my neck*  
  
Me: o_o EEP! R&R! *thwaps Tohma* 


	13. Goodnight supplies

Me: o_o oh wow.....I'm loved.... *stares at the five new reviews* ^^ Because of this unique lurve, I shall write more! Oh yeah and today instead of Tohma, unfortunately ;-;, I have Shuichi! ^^ *cuddle cuddle*  
  
Shuichi: x-x!! YUKIIIII!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yuki: *thwaps me, grabs his Shuichi, leaves*  
  
Me: -.- Yuki is always sooo selfish. *pouts*  
  
~*~  
  
The sun was inching its way to greet the people....WOMEN in the inn, when Sanzo had traced the line where the vampiress's fang had raked his flesh. Goku, who had slowly and cautiously appeared from under his blanket, looked at Sanzo's cheek. His golden eyes seemed to gleam with worry...and jealousy. Who did that vampiress think she was?! Stealing his Sanzo! The nerve! Before anyone had even begun to stir, Hakkai had helped Sanzo wash the minor cut. The priest, though, seemed anything BUT worried. After Hakkai finished adding some medicine on, Sanzo lit a cigarette and stepped outside. Gojyo had changed into his new female clothes, as Sanzo walked by. He watched Sanzo mutter something under his breath. Then the blonde-haired priest spoke up,  
  
"Find us a way out."  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Gojyo left Sanzo be as he went to find Korin.  
  
The sun was up and shining its happy glow when Gojyo found Korin. Her black hair was tied up and this time Gojyo saw the piece of jewelry she wore to control her youkai powers. It was a little ring, similar to a wedding ring! Suddenly, something caught his eye. Inside Korin's basket was something that looked like....worms! Gojyo leaned against the side of a building to keep himself from spinning around in circles, and eventually be knocked out. She had just finished shoving another jar of worms into her basket, when she spotted Gojyo.  
  
"Hi Gojy---"  
  
Gojyo covered her mouth, as some passing girls gave them a weird glance and rushed off. Korin tore his hand off her mouth.  
  
"Shhhhhh! Remember? NO ONE KNOWS!"  
  
"Well, you just made us look like freaky lesbians thank you VERY much."  
  
She gave him a dirty look as she started to walk off. As Gojyo caught up, she hissed,  
  
"And for your information, I'm straight. You'd better just hope those girls don't tell on us."  
  
Gojyo stopped walking, and stared at her in confusion.  
  
"We can get into trouble for being lesbians?"  
  
"Yes! The lady in charge thinks lesbians are...wrong. Well, what'd you expect from a girl if she didn't have any male companionship? Pfft!"  
  
Korin stopped in another stall and bought some things that looked like grenades. Gojyo sweat-dropped.  
  
"Uh...Korin?"  
  
"Yesss?"  
  
"What's all that for?"  
  
She whirled and glared in his eye, close enough that Gojyo could feel her warm breath. Korin smiled.  
  
"It's for tonight. You and me..."  
  
Gojyo blushed as a dirty thought appeared. 'She doesn't mean....Does she?' he thought as she grabbed a small dagger with an engraved gold handle.  
  
"Do you mean...?"  
  
"Of course I do, silly! I like you a lot!"  
  
Gojyo felt his face get warmer. He had always been a charmer when it came to ladies, but she was the first girl to cast a love spell on him. They continued walking, and eventually returned back to the inn, nothing else said....until they got inside. Gojyo followed Korin to her room, which made other girls turn their gaze upon them. As soon as they were inside her room, Gojyo leaned against the door.  
  
"Um....Korin, I don't think I can do it tonight...."  
  
Korin turned to him as she took the stuff out of her basket.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I mean, you're nice, smart, and really cute, but....I might have to think this over...."  
  
Korin's lower lip stuck out a bit as she pouted, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"Think it over?! There's no time to 'think it over'!"  
  
"We have like twelve hours to decide!"  
  
"No we don't! I have to get prepared!"  
  
Gojyo sighed, knowing this argument was heading down a bumpy hill. Gojyo walked over to her and looked into her black eyes. He placed his hands on her shoulders, and then pulled her closer. Korin's body was pressed against his as he whispered into her ear.  
  
"Korin, I'm just not ready...."  
  
He felt her body shaking.  
  
"I mean, you're perfect....but....I've only known you for a while and....it's not enough to..."  
  
"So....you don't want to do it? You want to wait, am I right?"  
  
He nodded as he pulled the blue ribbon out of her hair, the sea of darkness falling over her shoulders. Gojyo stroked it as Korin bit her lip. Suddenly, Korin spoke up, breaking the silence.  
  
"Gojyo, there is no other time except for tonight."  
  
"Yes there is. If you come with us, out of this city, then we'll have time to do it."  
  
Korin pushed him away, surprising Gojyo. She stared at him, an embarrassed expression on her face, adding to her blushing cheeks.  
  
"Woah! Gojyo, I meant leave the city tonight! I didn't mean...."  
  
She gazed at the floor, her face as bright as a tomato. Oh man, Gojyo felt stupid. There was silence.  
  
"So....you meant you'd help us leave tonight?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"And not....?"  
  
Korin blushed harder, if that was possible. She had a weird smile on.  
  
"Gojyo, you're sweet and all, but if I did do ....THAT I'd have to at least...."  
  
Suddenly Korin tackled Gojyo, both of them falling to the ground. Girls who had been eavesdropping gasped as they ran to inform an official. Gojyo's blush had returned to his face, this time more fiercely. Korin's dainty, pink lips were locked onto his, and her body was so close....maybe....too close? It seemed an eternity had passed when they finally broke free of each other and gasped for air. Korin gave Gojyo an evil smile.  
  
"I'd have to at least have my first kiss."  
  
Gojyo blushed as he traced the lines over his lips as Korin got up. She dusted her dress off and held out a hand to Gojyo. He grabbed it firmly as she helped him up. Suddenly, their door swung open.  
  
~*~  
  
Me: ^^ Cliff hanger! Hope you enjoyed it! *cuddles Shuichi* -^^- Now that mean and selfish Yuki won't find you!  
  
Shuichi: ;-; Yukiii~~.....  
  
Yuki: MMMMRHH! *is tied up in a closet, and gagged* 


	14. Consequences of a kiss

Me: o_o Ooh! Look at all the reviews! XD People actually like this story!  
  
Shuichi: *escaped and replaces himself with K*  
  
Me: Shuichi—o-o OMG! K!!!!!!!!!! ^^ *squeal*  
  
K: Hello! ^^  
  
Me: ^^ EEEK! Your American voice is soooooooo cool!  
  
K: *sly grin, wink*  
  
~*~  
  
Gojyo and Korin stared at the door in suspense. They both began to sweat, because if it was an officer, they would be put in a dungeon or something. Suddenly Gojyo looked at Korin, who was shaking, and thought, 'It might not be TOO bad if I was locked up with Korin... No wait! I'm being so selfish! I want to get out of this damn city, but I want to be with Korin just long enough to....' His trail of thought was cut off as they heard a low –click- from the door. His eyes were locked onto the door handle that was slowly turning. –Bmp-bmp-bmp-  
  
'The suspense is killing me! Even though it could be a guard, I just want to know who it is!' Gojyo thought as Korin grabbed the golden dagger from the table and shoved it down her shirt. She tossed Gojyo the grenades and he gave her a questionable look. He made the expression that he didn't understand. Korin slapped her forehead and, with a blush on, she held her breast. Gojyo blushed in embarrassment, but at least he understood. Another –click- was heard from the door. He shoved the grenades into his bra. Korin grabbed the worms and put them into her pockets. Before the last –click- was heard, Korin scribbled something on a piece of paper and then the door creaked open. They both stopped breathing, as everything in the room seemed to be so loud. The ticking of the clock, the creaking of the door, and even the sunlight peering into the room seemed to make a slight noise. 'This is it!' both of them thought.  
  
"Gojyo!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Goku swung open the door, Hakkai and Sanzo behind him. They all seemed to be sweating and panting, as though they just ran a long way. Korin and Gojyo gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You gotta get out! Take Korin and hide!"  
  
Korin gulped. That probably meant that the authorities were coming. Before Gojyo could reply though, she nodded and grabbed his wrist. But by the time they reached the door, four female guards were waiting, evil smirks on their faces. Goku gasped in surprise as Hakkai and Sanzo flinched in tension.  
  
"You two are coming with us" a guard laughed, as the other three grabbed hold of Gojyo and Korin.  
  
As Hakkai and Goku were about to rescue them, Sanzo stopped them. His eyes were glaring at the piece of paper Korin had left behind. Hakkai noticed this and grabbed it silently and put away in his pocket so the officials couldn't confiscate it. Gojyo began to struggle, but Korin gave him a look to stop, and so he did.  
  
"I can't believe you'd do such a stupid thing just to get attention" a guard hissed as she dragged them down the stairs.  
  
Korin let out a spiteful laugh, which scared Gojyo.  
  
"At least I CAN get attention."  
  
The officer made a disgusted face.  
  
"Shut up, slut!"  
  
And in front of Gojyo, the guard kneed Korin in the stomach. Blood came out of her mouth as she fell to her knees.  
  
"Stop, you bitch!"  
  
Gojyo knocked the two guards off of him and ran towards the main officer. But suddenly, an officer from behind him pulled both of his arms behind his back. Gojyo cursed under his breath as they dragged Korin along. He gave Sanzo a deadly look and then they were out the door.  
  
"Sanzo....why couldn't we help?"  
  
Sanzo stared at nothing, but they could tell he was concentrating. Hakkai pulled the slip of paper out of his pocket and read it. Suddenly, Hakkai's face turned a slight bit paler.  
  
"Um....Sanzo...."  
  
"What?"  
  
Hakkai gulped, knowing Sanzo would NOT like this. (N/A: Is there anything Sanzo likes? -.- ....Besides Goku? XD)  
  
"We have to get into the castle at sunset....by....being lesbians."  
  
Goku made a disgusted face as Sanzo flinched, his face slightly red.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Goku stared at Sanzo, his face a bright red. 'Maybe....Sanzo will kiss....me?!' Goku's min told him, as the image appeared in his head. Goku felt his knees shaking as he imagined the ecstasy of Sanzo's lips against his. Then Sanzo took out a cigarette and lit it. 'Crap. The one thing I was trying to avoid in this damned city....Kissing the one I love' Sanzo thought as he blew a puff of smoke. Hakkai sighed in relief, grateful that Sanzo didn't lose his cool. Then they sat there, in Korin's deserted room, and waited for sunset.  
  
~*~  
  
Me: ^^ Eeeep!! R&R!! Kalico lurveeeeeeeesssssss Reviews!  
  
K: ^^;; *twitch* And she loves me!  
  
Me: o_o! Who doesn't?  
  
Fans of Gravitation: Some of us don't!  
  
Me: -.- grrrr... *grabs one of Korin's grenades* ^^ *mimics K* SHUT UP! *throws the grenade*  
  
Fans: EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!!!!!!!! X-X 


	15. Heading out

Me: I'm back people! Hehe, my computer's sorta died on me after Easter, but now they're all in tip-top shape! drags in Sesshy Look! A new bishie for another chapter!  
  
Sesshy: sighs as he glares at K, who is hiding behind a curtain When I get free of her grasp, you're gonna be the first to--- OOF!! xx  
  
Me: -- Love Love Love!!  
  
Sesshy: Crap.. xx;;  
  
Gojyo growled to himself mentally for getting the couple caught. He was so angry at himself, but them he heard a poof near his right ear. Gojyo's attention was turned to it, and so were his eyes. 'What the...' he thought, as he saw a small angel resembling himself glaring at him. It wore a white tunic, with a glowing halo over his head.  
  
"I hope you know none of this would have happened if you didn't have any dirty thoughts! I mean seriously, I'm surprised I'm YOUR conscience. You think dirty thoughts about women, smoke and drink," the angel hissed, his face red with anger.  
  
"But..." Gojyo tried to say, but was cut off by another poof, this time near his left ear.  
  
Gojyo turned his head to his left shoulder, to see a small devil. It had tight black leather on (N/A: Which, by the way, is very sexy XD) and little horns and a red tail. The devil smirked as he rested against Gojyo's neck.  
  
"Now, don't listen to that pansy over there. You can do whatever you want, though I personally think you should've had more fun with that girl when you got the chance, but.... Anyways, he's just trying to ruin your fun! I mean first you put in the women, then the bed and finally mix in the alcohol and Wa-la! A mixture for pleasure!" the devil laughed.  
  
Not noticing it, Gojyo had drawn quite a lot of attention to himself. The guards had overheard his private conversation, and they had laughed to their selves. Korin had awoken a few moments ago, and she stared at Gojyo like he was insane. Plus, some of the villagers had seen the two being taken to a giant castle, and they had also overheard Gojyo's conversation. In conclusion, everyone thought he had lost it.  
  
Gojyo felt his face turn warm as he listened to the devil.  
  
"But, Korin is so innocent and---"Gojyo protested, only to be interrupted again.  
  
"Yes, Good Gojyo! You should never corrupt the innocent—"the angel said, but was also cut off.  
  
"Ha! Innocent? She tackled you and then KISSED you! She has corrupted you, Gojyo!" the devil protested evilly.  
  
Korin had been listening, but she didn't really try to get every word. As soon as she heard her name, though, her ears perked up and tried to tune in on the conversation more closely.  
  
"But you guys, Korin is really sweet, and so what if she kissed me? She's trying to help me out in this tight situation, so forget you" Gojyo explained, suddenly hearing a giant pair of iron gates shut behind him.  
  
"What was that?" the angel said, turning around.  
  
"Who cares?! I'm out!" the devil said, annoyed, as he poofed back to wherever he came from.  
  
The angel turned to Gojyo and smiled, seeing his worried face.  
  
"Things will turn out for the best," it said.  
  
At that moment, they heard a small voice protest, "Whatever you pansy!!"  
  
Growling, the angel poofed after the devil.  
  
"I am NOT a pansy, you.... sinful creature!"  
  
"At least I have more fun!" a voice laughed.  
  
Korin smiled, blushing, as the guard holding her shoved her forward. She growled to herself, but then her attention was drawn to something in front of her. She quickly made a clicking noise in her mouth, which got Gojyo's attention. Korin nudged her head towards two large wooden doors with equally large iron handles. Gojyo stared, but he already knew what it was. They had reached the vampire's castle...  
  
Still at the inn...  
  
"I don't want to wear this!" Goku's voice protested, as he struggled out of Hakkai and Sanzo's arms.  
  
"Baka saru...." Sanzo growled, pulling out his paper fan.  
  
Before a chase started though, Hakkai stepped in-between the two, with a sigh.  
  
"Goku, please just put on the dress. Don't you want to save Gojyo and the nice, young lady, who's helping us? Don't you want to get out of this city?" Hakkai asked, a smile on his face, though inside he also had had enough of the cross-dressing.  
  
Goku took a minute to think the situation over, and then in the end, he sighed, giving in to Hakkai's logic. Smiling Hakkai handed Goku a bright pink kimono. Disgusted, Goku took it and went to go change. Sanzo had lit a cigarette by now, and then he saw Goku leave the room.  
  
Sanzo's royal purple eyes turned to Hakkai, knowing what he was about to produce from behind his back. Hakkai continued to smile as he gave Sanzo a classy black dress. Sanzo puffed one last cloud of smoke, as he took it and repeated Goku's ritual. Hakkai was left in the room alone with a dark green kimono. Sighing, he removed his current clothes and tried the kimono on.  
  
When he was just about done with his hair, a blushing Goku came in. Hakkai was happy to see Goku had done his blonde "hair" into two ponytails, the curls looking absolutely adorable. Then Hakkai noticed something as he tied his wig into a bun.  
  
"Um.... Goku, where is Sanzo?"  
  
Goku shrugged, his cheeks burning with a nice shade of red.  
  
"Oy, Hakkai!"  
  
Hakkai turned to look at the entrance of their room to see a quite stunning Sanzo. Sanzo's "breasts" were very noticeable as were his hips. Sanzo had his blonde hair up into a elegant braid with a black bow at the end. They headed out of the inn as soon as Sanzo could find a place for his sutras and his gun....Which were added to his chest. The Saiyuki three headed towards the castle, where the sun was setting behind it.  
  
Me: Sucky, yes? Anyways, I hope you R&R and tell me something you don't like that I might fix.  
  
Sesshy: I don't like you kissing me. Xx  
  
Me: But....It's fun! XD kiss  
  
Sesshy: xX!!! 


End file.
